Like Magnets
by a.jaded
Summary: {au, not set in any season, Reid x Oc, Oc as Hotch's baby sister} Elise Hotchner is the quirky, strong willed and outspoken baby sister of Aaron Hotchner, leader of the BAU unit Spencer Reid happens to be a part of. When an unsub (who happens to be her ex) takes her hostage for his own sick little games and the team comes to the case, the story of their magnetic attraction begins..
1. Chapter 1

_INTRODUCTION_

_I'm the only girl in my family. My older brother Aaron is some big shot FBI agent who leads a team of probably the best damn agents in the Bureau. He's got an adorable son Jack and he's basically the one of the three of us with his head on straight and his life in good working order. Which is typical for the eldest child in a family, right?_

_Then there's Sean.. He's just a little older than me, he's the middle child and he's a little more wild, a lot less like Aaron (who if you ask me, is more like our father at times than even our father was) and he works as a chef.. He's about to open his own restaurant and he's dating this amazing girl named Felicia. They're pretty serious, at least they were last time I heard anything out of him._

_And then there's me, the baby of the Hotchner clan. At 26, I'm currently going to college for medicine. I wanna break out of our family's history in law enforcement.. Thanks but no thanks.. I'll leave the danger and catching the bad guys to my oldest brother, Aaron. I'd rather help to heal people.. Or dance.. I'm minoring in Dance and I work two jobs part time when I'm not in class.. I teach fitness and dance at a local gym and I intern at a hospital when I'm not doing that._

_I guess you could say I'm a pretty busy girl, but apparently, I made time to find love.. Or I thought I'd found love.. I didn't realize until far too late when things got really, really scary that what I'd managed to stumble head first into wasn't love but it was actually a damn nightmare._

_A hell of my own creation if you will._

_And as predicted, Hotch was the first one to pick up on the little signs.. And he tried everything to warn me about Joshua._

_I just didn't listen.. I was being stubborn, I was convinced that this guy was my knight in shining armor._

_Well, now here I am, scared to death.. My knight in shining armor, however, was __**not **__Joshua.. He turned out to be someone I'd never expect._

_His name?_

_Dr. Spencer Reid._

_I know, I know.. This guy doesn't date, blah, blah, blah.. He's a genius and obviously, by the above statements, you ma'am, are a dipshit. You guys are already writing this off, counting the various ways it could screw up._

_But it is what it is, okay? _

_And it's my story to tell._

_This is how I met Spencer Reid, from beginning to (hopefully) happy ending._


	2. Chapter 2

"Elise, pick up the phone. C'mon, I know you're still mad at the things I said about Joshua but you know deep down that Sean and I are at least partially right about this guy.. He's just not the guy you need to be thinking of marriage with. He's not good for you, he's changing you." Aaron Hotchner tried explaining to his baby sister's voicemail for the third time that morning and probably at least the fiftieth that weekend as he walked into the home offices of the BAU, where he lead a team of experts and solved millions of grisly and previously thought unsolvable cases every day.

When his baby sister bought a guy home, naturally, it was force of habit. The grim faced and solemn male profiled said man to try and gauge their intent where his baby sister was concerned. And this latest guy was probably the worst one in a long line of mistakes. He showed tendencies to be abusive, possessive, obsessive and Hotchner suspected personally, that if the guy had to, he'd kill anyone he thought stood in the way of his being with Elise, Hotchner's baby sister.

When he'd tried to tell her that, naturally, the stubborn little spitfire he knew as his sister and on countless occasions called Fireball, well.. She'd argued him down tooth and nail. And each argument she made only further confirmed his voiced suspicions about this Joshua Dent she was so hell bent on marrying.. He'd really done a bang up job in brainwashing Hotchner's baby sister and Hotchner knew that if he didn't do something soon?

He'd be on the recieving end of those phone calls and conversations that he'd so often gave to victims families. And he didn't like this knowledge, not one little bit. It was another Monday, post Thanksgiving holidays at that and already, Hotchner could feel the stress level kicking up higher than it should. And they hadn't even gotten a case yet.

"Something wrong, Hotch?" Emily Prentiss asked in curiousity as Morgan spoke up and said "Thought you were looking forward to spending Thanksgiving with your family, you said you couldn't wait to see your brother and your sister again and you've really missed Jack." as he studied his boss intently. Hotch shook his head and glanced at his personal cell phone again as he said simply, "Family arguments. Happens all the time. Would you all stop standing around profiling me and get to the conference room? JJ has a case for us, if memory serves."

"If she doesn't yet, she will shortly." Morgan joked as Dr. Reid hung back and watched Hotchner like a hawk. Hotchner was a private man, occasionally more tightly wound than even he considered himself to be for the most part, but.. There was something off about the way Hotch was acting, the way he kept glancing at his personal phone and the way he jumped slightly at the door to their office opening.

Hotchner was on high alert about something and Dr. Reid was curious as to what that something might be. He shoved the concern for his boss out of his mind and after pouring the usual half a cup of sugar into his coffee, he made his way down to the conference room where the team sat waiting. Hotchner, he noticed, continued to covertly glance at his personal cell phone.

It meant that Hotchner was waiting on a call. Maybe he'd gotten into an argument with Sean again..

The door opened and a blonde girl walked in and directly over to Hotchner, asked quietly, "Can I talk to you outside? You're.. You're the only person I know to come to with this, Hotchner.. I mean Elise.. She's always talking about how you're the absolute best at what you do.."

Hotch gave his team members a silencing nod and then stepped out into the hallway.. And in that hallway, Summer Hayes, a close friend and the roommate of his baby sister Elise, proceeded to make him at least partially right in his warnings to his baby sister Elise over the weekend. And he felt angry, helpless and very very concerned.

If Joshua had taken his little sister, like Summer claimed and seemed to think he had.. The man was dead when he set sights on him again. Something Summer said about recent murders spiking in the quiet little college town in upstate New York that his sister called home had his ears perking, had him on high alert.

"Come in and tell us everything you know." Hotchner said simply as he stepped aside and let Summer into the conference room. Where she proceeded to break down in tears and retell what she'd told him just now about Elise, how she felt something was off about the guy Elise had been seeing, how she begged her not to go off with Joshua alone to his cabin in the woods..

Then she went on to tell about a recent spike in deaths throughout their little college town and how she had this really, really bad feeling that Joshua was somehow involved.. And if he wasn't the one behind the deaths and kidnappings.. He knew who was doing it.

"Either way, Aaron.. You're the only person I could think of to come to with this.. Elise.. She's always said you're the best.. And the cops, man.. They keep fuckin laughing at anyone who comes to them with a report of a missing girl on campus. They keep telling us maybe the girls are still at home, maybe they're gone off on a little vacation.. It's like nobody's taking any of this seriously.. Please... We need your help.. Elise needs your help.." the blonde said as she bit her lower lip and sat stubbornly in her chair, arms crossed, almost as if she were silently refusing to leave until she'd gotten Elise's big brother to come to New York and figure out what was going on.

Dr. Reid studied the picture Hotch tacked on the whiteboard intently.. He'd only seen Elise two times at best.. He was concerned for her because of everything her best friend revealed to them.. But he had suspicions also, he was looking at this case from an observant and non partial third party standpoint as were all the other members of their team.

Someone had to because Hotchner was angry right now.. Oh he was doing his best to not show it, to remain professional and focused on the job and the case, but the fact remained.. He felt that his little sister was in danger so right now he might not be thinking correctly and it was up to the team to compensate for that. And help him as much as they could.


	3. Chapter 3

_"My brother will come for me, god damn it! And when he does, Josh.. He's going to kill you. He's going to shoot you where you stand you crazy sadistic son of a.." Elise shrieked as the gag came down for a few minutes and her boyfriend, (whom she'd tried to break things off with, to appease both of her brothers and her own vague sense of uneasiness where Joshua Dent was concerned) shook his head. "That brother of yours, Elise.. He's not a god damn god. He can be stopped.. And babe? I'm gonna kill him before he fuckin stops me. All of you bitches need to be put in your place.. Teasing us men with your little eyelashes batting, the short skirts, the makeup? You're all a bunch of god damn whores. You need to be stopped and that's where I.." he trailed off as he corrected quickly, "That's where we come in, babe."_

_Elise gaped at her former boyfriend, shocked. Another male stepped into the light and her hand went to her mouth as she gasped and froze in horror, looked at her so called best male friend who said bitterly, "I tried, El.. I tried to warn you.. I tried to keep you the fuckin hell outta this.. But you kept shoving me out, listening to Joshua. You wouldn't have ever been touched if you'd just left him alone, if you hadn't made him want you, if you hadn't put yourself out there and made yourself a fucking target. See, babe.." Jeremiah said as he bent down and said quietly, "We're also gettin sick of the good guys getting shoved to the back. This is for all the guys who ever felt like a woman was leading 'em around by the balls."_

_"No, Jeremiah.. You don't have to... This isn't.. It's not you.. It's you listening to Josh, to his sicko friends.. You don't think this stuff." Elise tried but the hand across her cheek had her growling and spitting at both the males in question. Her stomach sank and churned as she realized that Joshua apparently had a small following of guys on campus.. And apparently, the girls who resisted them when they tried to force themselves on them were being killed.. The others were kidnapped, raped repeatedly and released.. All so a few 'fed up' guys could get their rocks off and feel like actual men. They claimed that they were just using women like women used them so many times before.._

_Elise however, she knew it was just sickening. It was just an excuse, something made up so that Joshua and his friends and apparently Jeremiah could indulge their sick and psychotic fantasies._

_What she didn't know, currently, was just what her best bet was to get out of this hellhole and get back to safety, find the cops and alert them to what the fuck was going on, right under their fucking noses. Because apparently?_

_It'd been going on for years.. It was some underground secret society that favored men and demonized women, blaming women for everything wrong in the world, in their lives.. Or something like it. She knew what they were, she knew what they were doing and she knew that it had to be stopped.. But she couldn't do a damn thing to stop it from captivity.. And since Joshua had taken her phone about three hours ago when he caught her trying to sneak a call out to her big brother.. She'd now lost her only tie to the outside world. _

_'Leave it to me to get wrapped up in a fucking psycho and almost agree to marry the guy, come to my damn senses and wind up getting sucked into their sick little games..' she muttered to herself as Joshua slapped her again and asked, "What'd you say, Elise?"_

_"I said, Joshua.. Fuck you and the horse you all rode in on. My brother will come for me.. If he doesn't, I'll figure out some way out of this.. And when I do, Joshua.. You better fucking run." Elise snarled as Joshua stabbed her neck with the needle again and her eyes began to slowly get heavy, her tongue got heavy and her speech slurred._

_Soon she was back in total darkness.. Soon she was silent again.. But the rage within her was anything but silent and she prayed while sleeping that somehow someone would know she was missing and it wasn't like her and somehow, they'd tell someone._

_She'd been here almost a week now and she was beginning to totally lose hope. She was beginning to become desperate._


	4. Chapter 4

Arrival at the small New York airport was around 12 that day and it was colder, drizzling rain, darkened gray skies. But none of this deterred Hotchner. Officially now, his little sister (as well as several other girls on her campus apparently, he'd discovered this when he talked to campus security and the local police) had been missing almost a week. Like most families of the victims on the cases the team worked often, Hotch found himself holding out hope while also having the grim profiler's outlook on things and fearing the worst.

Rossi elbowed him and asked quietly, "Are you going to be alright?"

"As soon as we find her." Hotch said in a whisper, his face set in a semi permanent scowl by now. His brother Sean was waiting in the airport lobby. Apparently, Sean had gotten it into his own head that he'd come down too, even though he wasn't an agent. If Hotch had to guess, Sean did this because he knew that Strauser was going to come down on them hard for personally taking the case and not fielding it out as protocol often dictated they do when a member of the team was personally involved.

If only the woman actually knew how many cases the team took in which they became personally involved by the end. The thought had Hotchner shaking his head and he studied the faces of his team members grimly as he began to speak, " We know just how vital it is we find something on this guy. Or at the very least, we find where he may have taken my sister and those other girls. We know the window of time is closing rapidly. "

Dr. Reid had been hanging towards the back and normally, he wouldn't volunteer to go to the residence of the victim and do victimology, normally that's just where Hotch placed him for the most part. This time, however, he coughed and cleared his throat. Eyes turned to face him and he said quietly, "I'll go to her apartment.." as Morgan eyed him a few moments then said quickly, "I'll go with him." as he gave Reid a look for a few moments. Following that, Prentiss and Rossi decided to go and canvas the campus, talk to people who might have seen Elise or any of the other girls before or after they went missing and Hotch and JJ took the task of going to the local police station and finding out just what the police knew, just what Summer, his baby sister's roommate meant when she said that the local police laughed it off when girls went missing and someone who was genuinely concerned reported it.

They'd just gotten into the SUV and Morgan looked over and happened to notice that Spencer had taken the picture of Hotch's little sister off the white board and was staring at it intently, shaking his head as if he were confused about something. The kid had been acting a little stranger than normal since they'd agreed to take this case and figured out a way to do it without Strauser catching wind of Hotchner's personal involvement. "You alright, Reid?"

"I'm fine, yes, just wondering how girls always seem to find bad guys like this. If the guy is what Summer, her roommate seems to think he is, he has to be a master manipulator.." Spencer mused as Morgan nodded to the picture and asked, "Is it about all the girls?"

Spencer remained quiet.. He'd only met Elise twice and at least on one of those occasions he got the distinct impression that she wasn't sure what to think about him exactly. But for some small reason, she'd sort of stuck with him. But girls with personalities that distinct and strong often did leave lasting impressions. So honestly, he didn't know how to answer Morgan's question when Morgan asked it.

"It is, yes." he said finally as he asked, "Just hate seeing Hotch so visibly upset about it." as Morgan nodded quietly and agreed "I know what you mean, kid. But it's not because you maybe had a little thing for her last time she came to the office, right? Because Hotch is already personally involved even more than he should be.. We need everyone on their toes."

"You know me, Morgan.. I'll be fine." Spencer said quickly as he thought to himself, _'Like Hotch, any personal involvement I may have is only going to make me focus harder. And maybe I did have the whole infatuation with her for a little while there.. She was a sweet girl. And most likely, so were the other girls that might have been taken by this unsub. No girl deserves this.' _

The ride to the apartment complex she lived in seemed to take forever, but finally, about ten minutes later they were parking, flashing their badges and walking up into the building where Elise and Hotchs brother Sean stood leaned against a column in the lobby, arms crossed. He looked like he hadn't slept in at least two days and when they got closer to him he tossed them the keys and said "I came in earlier.. Just wanted to try and see if I could catch any strange looking men coming in and out of the building. Honestly I think I was hoping I'd get my hands on that little Dent bastard."

Morgan took a deep breath and then shook his head as he warned firmly, "If the kid met you when Elise bought him home, Sean, and he has her right now, that's the worst thing you can do, man. You need to go to the station.. If you really want to help go man the phones on the tip hotline that we set up earlier. Or go get some sleep.. Because you have to sleep too."

"She's my baby sister, Agent Morgan." Sean said firmly as he shook his head. Spencer spoke up, surprising Morgan when he said "And if you want her back alive then you lurking around her apartment building has statistically already ruined that.. If he had to come back here for anything and saw you, Sean, and he's really desperate or paranoid, he could easily kill her to get rid of the evidence of his crimes." his voice coming out firm yet gentle as he looked into the other man's eyes and said "I can't say I know how it feels.. But trust me, Sean, we're all taking this as seriously as we can without messing it up."

"If she'd meet a good guy like you, man." Sean said as he walked out of the lobby, leaving Spencer to ponder what Sean said just now. He shoved it out of his mind and Morgan jingled the keys to the apartment to bring Spencer out of his strange trance currently. "You sure you need to be doing this, Reid?"

"I've done it a thousand times before, Morgan." Spencer said through gritted teeth in a tense tone of voice as the two men entered the apartment that Summer Hayes and the baby sister of Aaron Hotchner, Elise, shared.


End file.
